1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical matrix switches, and more specifically, to protection mechanisms for optical matrix switches.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Fiber optic technology has continued to expand across today's data communication networks. Having replaced many of the long-haul connections and other inter-office facilities, fiber optics technology has begun to replace transmission facilities and network elements used in intra-office communication. One of the primary network elements used in intra-office communication is the digital cross-connect. Generally, digital cross-connects link any of several incoming lines to any of several outgoing lines. Today's digital cross-connects switch digital signals on the electrical level. Thus, a fiber optic terminal that receives an optical signal must convert the optical signal to an electrical signal before it sends it to the digital cross-connect.
Optical cross-connects are envisioned as the replacement for the conventional digital cross-connect. Optical cross-connects switch signals at the optical level and therefore obviate the need for optical-to-electrical conversions. The elimination of unnecessary components can lower the overall cost of the network while also increasing the reliability of the network. Reliability is a paramount concern to network planners and bandwidth providers. For optical cross-connects to be considered as viable replacements for digital cross-connects, the optical cross-connects must meet reasonable reliability expectations.